Las Apariencias Engañan
by Kari-Usagi
Summary: Esta historia es conocido en mi pagina de Deviantart como: "Looks can be Deceiving", "Las apariencias engañan" en español. Espero que les guste. Hice algunos cambios con los nombres por ajuste de trama, aqui nuestra protagonista es conocida como Rosalee Huerta en vez de Risa Hanato


**Prólogo**

**"Cuando los prejuicios comenzaron"**

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien-

Era mi primer día de escuela, yo desconocía todo fuera de mi casa y es que era una niña bastante consentida, mi hermano mayor, Fernando, me llevaba a la escuela de camino a la suya, así como yo lo hago ahora con Tadeo. Mi hermano me dejo en la entrada de la escuela, yo no entendía mucho, solo me dijo: "Estarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva por ti, no te portes mal y has lo que te piden" y entonces se marchó; yo miraba a mi alrededor y vi muchos niños, muchos parecían conocerse, otros no.

Paseaba por el lugar, sin hablarle a nadie, me sentía extraña e incómoda por estar rodeada de tantas personas que no conocía, cuando de pronto se apareció un niño frente a mí.

-Eres fea- Dijo directo y de manera despectiva.

Yo me quede inmóvil, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Y en la salida te voy a matar- continuo y después se fue.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Pensé estática parada en mi lugar.

Ese niño pudo inquietarme mucho, yo no sabía pelear y bueno, nunca había interactuado con otros niños y mi primera interacción con uno fue una amenaza mesclada con un insulto, me sentía mal por lo que me había dicho además de temerosa, no se lo dije a nadie, fuera de eso tuve un primer día relativamente normal, cuando sonó la campana de la salida yo estaba temerosa, no sabía que iba a pasar y no había a donde huir. Yo esperaba en la puerta a que viniera mi hermano por mí, esperaba que llegara antes que ese niño raro, pero el niño llego y no había señales de mi hermano.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Le grite para que se alejara.

Pero eso parecía divertirle, vi que estiro el brazo para ponerlo encima de mí, quizás para tomarme del cabello, ¿Quién sabe?, pero en eso llego mi hermano mayor que tomaba con rudeza el brazo del niño, mi hermano se lo apretaba molesto mientras el niño gemía de dolor, bueno, después de todo mi hermano era mucho más grande de edad.

-No te metas con mi hermana- Dijo molesto aventando al niño al suelo mientras los demás se burlaban de él.

Él niño corrió pero antes me volteo a ver con una mirada como diciéndome "me las pagarás". Mi hermano me volteo a ver para asegurarse que me encontraba bien y me dio un ligero golpe con su puño en la frente.

-Tonta- Me dijo mientras me observaba con una mirada severa y nos fuimos a casa, yo en ese momento no comprendí porque me había llamado "tonta" pero estaba feliz de que haya aparecido a tiempo.

Les conté a mi hermano y a mi madre lo que había pasado, cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta, mi madre solo sonrió y se rió mientras me decía:

-No eres fea, ni ese niño va a matarte, es que le gustas-

-¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?!- Pensé -Sí los niños son así, entonces los odio- Concluí.

Mientras que mi hermano comenzó a enseñarme artes marciales y defensa personal, además que parecía que todos mis hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo, porque de repente todos comenzaron a tratarme con rudeza, todo se volvió una competencia en mi casa, hasta para comer o para ir al baño, debía pelear por lo que quería con ellos o ellos lo obtendrían primero aunque realmente no lo quisieran, el punto era arrebatármelo.

Un día Fernando me dijo:

-Recuerda, no está mal pegarle a otros niños, si es por defenderte o defender a otros, aunque los demás te vean mal, si tus razones son válidas yo nunca lo haré-

El niño que me molesto ese día no lo volví a ver por un tiempo hasta que de repente apareció cuando mi hermano y yo llegábamos a mi escuela, ahora estaba acompañado de un niño de la misma edad que Fernando, esté chico provoco a mi hermano y él se abalanzó contra el otro chico y comenzó a golpearlo, fue una pelea reñida pero mi hermano ganó, yo estaba molesta, por la culpa de ese mocoso mi hermano estaba lastimado y solo ¿Por qué? porque yo le parecía fea o porque le gustaba, eso no me importaba, me acerque molesta a él y le tire un golpe a la cara, el niño quedo aturdido y quizás confundido y me pego en el brazo, yo me le abalancé y lo mordí con fuerza del brazo; él gritaba y me comenzó a pegar fuertemente en la cabeza para que lo soltara pero eso solo me hacía morderlo con más fuerza y coraje, entonces me moleste más y le avente mi cabeza golpeándolo en la barbilla, eso lo tiro al suelo adolorido, siendo sincera no sé cuánto daño le habré hecho pero se retorcía en el piso mientras lloraba.

Los profesores llegaron y nos llevaron a la dirección, toda la escuela vio la escena y dijeron que el otro niño junto a su amiguito nos habían provocado a mi hermano y a mí, al niño lo expulsaron y a mí me suspendieron por unos días. Muchas

personas me llamaron la atención por lo que había pasado, menos mis hermanos, en especial Fernando, él solo me miro sonriente y de la misma manera en que me llamo "tonta" en esa ocasión ahora me dijo "bien hecho" y la verdad tenía razón, no me sentía mal o culpable por lo que había hecho, tenía mis razones y al menos más personas además de mí confiaban en que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto. Cuando volví a clases algunos chicos y chicas me seguían molestando, llamándome fea, niño o tosca por lo que había pasado, intentaba ignorarlo pero cuando las ofensas eran más fuertes no tenía otra opción más que defenderme, aunque esto hacía que me molestarán aún más, con esto llegue a pensar que verdaderamente era quizás fea, aunque siempre intentaba verlo con humor y algo de desinterés, era lo normal después de todo.

Cuando termine la primaria y entre a la secundaria no encontré en ella a nadie de mi antigua escuela, bueno nadie a excepción de Hazel, mi mejor amiga, cuando fue el primer día yo buscaba atentamente en que grupo había tocado y aunque no había nadie de mi antigua escuela, sentía que muchas miradas se clavaban en mí.

-Quizás nunca habían visto a una chica como yo- Pensaba.

En eso me encontré con la última persona que esperaba ver ahí, el mismo chico que me había molestado de niña estaba ahí parado mirándome, de la misma manera en que paso la primera vez que hablo conmigo, solo intente desviar la mirada fingiendo que no lo había visto, pero de reojo note que él se acercaba a mí.

-Hola- Dijo ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

Yo lo volteé a ver con cara de desagrado mientras intentaba colocarme en una posición de alerta.

-Hola- Conteste de manera cortante y defensiva.

El chico me veía con una gran sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando le grite que se alejara de mí.

-Soy Teodoro Martínez, pero puedes llamarme Teo ¿cómo te llamas?- Continuo.

-¿Qué?- Me quede petrificada -¿No se acuerda de mi o es acaso que se está burlando?- Pensaba –Rosalee Huerta- le respondí con una mueca y girando la cabeza pensando que quizás así se iría.

-Eres bonita- Me dijo -¿Quieres ir a comer algo después de clases?-

Me quede petrificada y congelada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijo?- Me preguntaba -¿Las mismas palabras que uso para insultarme y amenazarme ahora las usaba para coquetear conmigo?- Y hasta el momento todos habían dicho que era fea empezando por él -¿Desde cuándo cambie a bonita?-

-¡No!- Respondí cortante, nerviosa y fría, entonces me aleje.

Pensé que todo terminaría ahí, pero ese chico no se daba por vencido y termino siguiéndome y acosándome casi a diario y con el tiempo se le unieron más chicos pero ¿Porque? Nada en mi había cambiado, era la misma chica a la que llamaban fea hace unos años atrás y ¿Ahora soy bonita solo porque un chico lo dijo? De la misma manera en que comencé a ser fea.

Por eso odio a la gente superficial y prejuiciosa pero desgraciadamente la gran mayoría lo es o al menos hasta ahora no he conocido a un chico que no se deje llevar por las apariencias o por lo que dice y hace la gente y quizás nunca lo encuentre.


End file.
